


Gay panic

by Ravenclaw_blue



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_blue/pseuds/Ravenclaw_blue
Summary: "What if she is straight?""Please have you seen the way she dresses. Straight please. Do you know any straight person who owns that much plaid?"
Relationships: Ethan Machado & Maya Machado, Maya Machado/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 47





	Gay panic

"What if she is straight?"

"Please have you seen the way she dresses. Straight please. Do you know any straight person who owns that much plaid?"

"Ethan, gays don't own plaid. Plenty of straight people wear plaid." Why did she ask her brother for advice he is completely useless.  
"Who lumberjacks and hipsters. She isn't either. So why don't you just ask her out."

"Here is the thing, there are these two boys chasing her."

"You afraid you can't take them out, or?" Could her brother be serious for a second, just once. Don't go to straight people for advice.  
"Ethan be serious for a second. The first one is kinda my friend and the second one has an English accent."

"An English accent, "Yeah, you can forget about her then."

"Ethan, I'm not worried about Sebastian. "

"You should he is hot as hell." He is right Sebastian was an ass, but one hot piece of ass too.  
"I'm worried about Mg."

"You mean the guy she said she wasn't interested in him. Yeah, I don't think you have to worry about that. If I were you I would worry about Mr hot English accent. "

"You are not funny. "   
"Maya asks her out. The worst thing she could say is no. "

"But if she says no, and then the friendship is ruined and then I have to go clothes shopping with you and you don't have good taste."

"I'm going to let that one slide, because I love you. But seriously you should ask her, before the hot slut vampire does. Because damn he is hot. "

"Yeah, he is. I'm so screwed. "

/////////////////////////////

"Hey Lizzie."  
"Hey Maya what's up, a couple of is going downtown tomorrow . Wanna come with us?"  
"Yea sure." Common don't be a coward you can do this. "Can I talk to you in private for a second?"  
"Yea sure. "The bell starts ringing and Maya is certain she has been saved by the bell.   
"But after class. "

"Sure. "This is the sign. Lizzie doesn't see her in that way. What is she going to tell her after class. Damn she is so screwed.

/////////////////////////////

Her brilliant plan is to avoid Lizzie all together. The plan has one flaw, she told her that she needed to talk to her. So Lizzie waited for her in front of her room.  
"Maya are you okay. You said you needed to talk to me and then you avoid me all day. What is going on?" Oh great she caught on that she was avoiding her. Who wouldn't she was acting so weirdly.  
"Oh sorry. I mean there was something, nevermind it's not important."  
"If it is important to you then it is important to me." Maybe she likes you go for it. She already thinks you are nuts, go for it.You got nothing to lose.  
"Would you go with me to get Pizza this Sunday?"  
"Are you asking me out. I mean if you are I would love to go out with you. "  
"You would like to go out with me?"   
"Yea, unless that was not what you were asking me. I mean we could go as friends "  
"No, no I meant it as a date. "  
"Ok, cool. "  
"Pick you up at one. "Smooth ,Maya you got this.   
"Sure, it will give me enough time to get dressed up. Forget I said that last part. See you at one. "  
"It will give me enough time to get dressed up. See you. "  
"Yea see you. "

/////////////////////////////

  
"Ethan, Ethan wake up."  
"It's two in the morning. Maya let me sleep. Wait Maya shouldn't you be at school. "  
"Technically I am, the crystal phone thing Lizzie made for us."  
"Still doesn't explain why you woke me up in two in the morning."  
"She said yes."  
"Not surprised. Good night".  
"Lizzie spelled it so you can't hang up on me."  
"Yea that should have been your first clue she liked you."  
"You think really?"  
"Maya for the love of lord can't you let me sleep."  
"You really think she likes me. Maybe she accepted to go out with me because she likes Pizza."  
"Most likely."  
"Ass. You really think she only accepted because she likes pizza?"  
"Yes and she obviously likes you."  
"Give me one example."  
"The crystal phone, plus she spelled a your favorite necklace so you are basically fire proof. Plus she said yes. Can I go to sleep now?"  
"Yes, good night Ethan."  
"Good night short stuff. "  
"I'm going to let that one slide because I'm really happy"


End file.
